


Knock Me a Kiss

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Buckynat background, Darcy is very affectionate with her friends, F/M, Oblivious darcy, Pining Steve, Pointless fluff, Steve is affection starved, Team Cap likes messing with their fearless leader, puppy alert: this story has a puppy, scheming friends are scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: Darcy has a habit of being overly affectionate with her friends.  She's quicker to hug and kiss someone than to fist bump them.  Everyone except Steve, of course.    And his loving teammates are testing just how far Steve will let the attention deficit go before he snaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Too long to be a one shot. : ) I wanted to write cute fluff. So I did. Because that is how I roll. 
> 
> Title taken from Ella Fitzgerald's version of the song with the same name. Such a good song!
> 
> Set somewhere in the future after Ragnarok pre Infinity Wars...

**Knock Me a Kiss**

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm kissable...right?"

 

Steve's very serious, very quiet, very nervous question was mostly met with a sort of gentle wordless derision and laughter.  Most of it was from Sam and Clint.  Natasha had the good grace to only let her mouth turn up just a little on the left side, although her eyes suddenly looked delighted.  Bucky...Bucky would have his back.  He turned to his oldest, closest friend...his brother, really, and was gratified to see that he was avidly trying to keep in any kind of outward reaction.

 

Steve knew that squint of Bucky's eyes though.  Bucky was trying very hard not to laugh.  Just like when they were caught growing tadpoles in the boy's washroom at school when they were eight years old and tried to lie their way out of it.  

 

"Course you're kissable," Bucky fought against the laughter valiantly and won.  He reached out, gripped Steve by the collar and planted one square on his nose.  He let Steve go and shrugged.  "See, I'm no worse for the wear."

 

"What brought this on?" Natasha asked, her tone indicating that she already damn well knew what brought the whole thing on.

 

"Never mind," Steve sighed, turning away, slumping his shoulders purposefully and trying to seem as pathetic as possible so those assholes he called friends would feel a little bad.  He stalked over to the boxed up gym equipment they had just been delivered that morning to the new Secret Avengers Facility, pausing halfway and staring back at his friends with his super sad, downcast eyes and pouting mouth.

 

"NOT FAIR!  I WAS NICE TO YOU!  KISSED YOU AND EVERYTHING!" Bucky shouted out as Sam and Clint both looked kind of horrified that Steve looked so completely sad.  "You're a bad friend, Steven.  A BAD FRIEND to use that look on such a faithful pal.  These asswads, I can understand, but dammit I kissed you in your moment of need!"

 

"HOT!  DO IT AGAIN!!!"

 

The congregation of renegade heroes turned to the gym door, and there stood Darcy Lewis, standing next to Jane, who was standing next to a bemused Thor.  Darcy was grinning and winking at Natasha before skipping her way towards Bucky.

 

"I thought that the Widow had claimed the Cold Soldier," Thor blinked at Steve.  The Asgardian looked a little annoyed, as if he was upset that he had been wrong about something.  His eyes darted to Darcy and then back to Steve, and his tone was accusatory now, "You are not marked to be in a triad, I would be able to sense the abilities."

 

"You can---" Sam began to ask, blinked, immediately thought better of it and just held up a hand, waving himself out of the conversation.

 

"Indeed.  I can.  Congratulations, Sam, son of Wil," Thor smirked.  "Sif and Hogun do not invite the unworthy to their bedchamber."

 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Jane let out a high pitched questioning sound.  Her head went back and forth between a sheepish Sam and a smirking Thor multiple times in the span of five seconds.  "DETAILS.  I need so many, many details."

 

"Perv," Darcy accused as she stood in front of Natasha and Bucky.  "And you two, I told you that if you wanted a third, I was _standing right here_."

 

"You told me no such thing," Bucky blinked.  He'd known Darcy all of ten days.  He'd have definitely remembered her propositioning him.  He'd have said _hell yes_.

 

You know, if Steve wasn't already in love with her four times over.  

 

Steve had met her back in 2013 at the 'company picnic' Tony had insisted on throwing.  He and Darcy had exchanged numbers and he would text her when he needed help with her specialties, namely pop-culture and how to talk Thor down from a rage or Tony down from a science bender.  And she would text him corny jokes, silly animal pictures and videos, and occasionally request a security team to come and get her and Jane out of a scrape in an international country.

 

They were like modern penpals.  Steve had had a penpal back in the 30’s.  Steve had fallen in love with  little Alice Hesser from England too back in the day.  

 

And Bucky knew the first moment he saw Steve look at Darcy that he was over the moon for the sassy little thing.  

 

Darcy's feelings were a little harder to figure out.  If Bucky hadn't of had Natalia's stellar guidance, he might have missed it.  

 

"Natalia, can't we introduce Miss Lewis into the ways of loving Mother Russia?" Bucky asked with saccharine sweetness.  He smirked when Steve essentially threw a few hundred pound weights onto the floor angrily.  Bucky wrapped an arm around the girl that had inspired such a childish reaction and chuckled when she gave him a big, fat wet kiss on his cheek.  

 

She then ducked out of his hold and ran for Natasha, wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulders and peppering her face with kisses in between words,

 

"Please, Nat, please?  I'll be so good.  I get loads of stellar reviews on various techniques that I might have."

 

Natasha could feel Steve's glare burning holes into her from across the room and she laughed and shook her head.

 

"We couldn't handle you, Darce,"  Natasha assured her.  She gestured with a flick of her head towards Bucky, "This one is a hundred years old, after all."

 

"Yeah, D, you need someone younger," Clint put in his two cents, a shit eating grin on his face.  He and Natasha hadn't been out in the field very recently, but he could certainly still read her intentions well enough.  And like a good partner, he was willing to help Nat’s cause.  "Me and Laura got a short list of acceptable suitors.  All of 'em are cleared by security already too."

 

Another stack of weights were taken out of boxes and thrown on the floor violently.

 

Clint retrieved Darcy from Natasha, wrapped an arm around her and began walking her around the gym.

 

"There's Cameron," Clint began.

 

"Engaged!" Sam called out helpfully.  "Sharon bounced back quick from Cap."

 

"Too bad, he's a cutie," Darcy nodded.  “I like nerds.”

 

"Okay, then, how about one of Coulson's kids?" Clint wondered.

 

"Too much long distance-y vibes there," Darcy shook her head.  

 

"There's always Johnny Storm?" Clint was talking out of the side of his mouth, which meant he definitely was being a little asshole.  “Tony was always keen to give you guys a set up.”

 

One of the weights was thrown so violently at the ground that it actually made a hole in it.  In the carpeted and cement floor.

 

"God dammit, Steve!" Sam hissed out.  "We just got that floor put in."

  


"The candlestick man is unacceptable!" Jane called out as she sat on Thor’s back as he did some pushups on the new mats.  "He hit on Thor at Tony's Company picnic two years ago."

 

"Dude, he has eyeballs, of COURSE he hit on Thor," Darcy scoffed.  She leaned into Clint a little more heavily and placed a kiss on his jaw.  "Thanks, Big Daddy, but I'm okay.  It's Mother Russia or bust for me."

 

* * *

 

 

Steve watched Darcy miserably from his place on the couch in the new common room as she opened box after box of deliveries that Scott and company had managed to get delivered.  DVD box sets.  DVD players.  Books.  Craft supplies.  Scott and company had a way of getting things to magically appear on their doorstep.  

 

Luis said he knew a guy who knew a guy, but then Steve had just heard a white noise buzzing and twenty minutes later, Luis was finally done talking and was only grinning and nodding at Steve, waiting for him to agree.

 

He did, because that was the polite thing to do.

 

But now, they'd had an eazy bake oven delivered, and she and Cooper and Lila were going into _raptures_ over it.  

 

And in thanks, Darcy gave out smacking and enthusiastic cheek kisses to Scott and every one of the Three wombats.   The thieving bastards.

 

Steve got up and stomped out of the room, glaring at the eazy bake oven in hatred.  

 

He swore in that moment he would absolutely refuse to eat anything that came from the demon contraption.

 

* * *

 

 

"He's gonna lose it soon," Sam said knowingly.

 

"Maybe," Bucky intoned dubiously.  

 

"Maybe not," Natasha shrugged.

 

"Five bucks says I can make him lose it," Sam boasted.

 

"I will pay you five bucks just to see you try, Tiny Sparrow," Bucky rolled his eyes.  

 

Sam walked into the kitchen, where Darcy and Jane were attempting to boil sugar and water and corn syrup to a high enough temperature to make rock candy, and failing miserably.  Steve was lingering by the refrigerator, pretending to investigate leftovers, but was really just enjoying the silly antics of the two short brunettes.  

 

Sam looked extra morose and sad and sat down on the bar stool facing Jane and Darcy as they tinkered with the heat on the oven.

 

"Why the long face?" Jane demanded.  "You just got laid by an Asgardian Warrior goddess and an Asgardian Warrior God.  You should be permanently happy.  Your face should be in permasmile mode."

 

"Just---blue," Sam sighed.  "Think the Asgardians are gonna break up with me when they go back home later this month."

 

"Sammy, no," Darcy shook her head.  She stopped trying to read the clearly broken candy thermometer and rushed around to stand in front of Sam.  She put her hands on each of his biceps and rubbed.  "Sif and Hogun have never been happier.  If anything, they're going to ask Odin to let you visit!"

 

"I just---I just worry," Sam said pathetically, his acting skills clearly sub par, but still not bad enough to make Darcy suspicious.

 

Steve loved that about her.  She wasn't gullible by any means.  He loved that she was smart as a whip about human intentions.  But something happened to her when one of her friends was in pain or in distress or sad.  Common sense went out the window and she only focused on making things better for the distressed friend.  

 

“I’m gonna make you guys that Vanaheim love cake,” Darcy said suddenly, her cheeks flushing with excitement.  “Fandral said that it leads to incredible bed gymnastics and long lasting feelings.  Well he said long lasting orgasms, but I’m going to go with long lasting feelings.”

 

“And orgasms,” Jane added dryly.  She’d obviously eaten the Vanaheim love cake before and experienced the after effects.

 

“Thanks, D,” Sam grinned at her.  “You’re a real sweetheart.  Just promise me that if they break up with me, you’ll take me out and comfort me.”

 

Steve slammed the refrigerator door closed and stomped away childishly.  

 

“You goof,” Darcy declared with a laugh.  She leaned in and smacked a kiss on Sam’s forehead.  “They aren’t going to break up with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam failed to make Steve snap, of course.

 

Everyone had failed to make Steve snap.  Darcy kept spreading kisses like wildfire to every member of Team Cap, and he’d skulk and pout and stomp away, but he never snapped and broke and demanded the kisses he so badly wanted that Darcy wasn’t giving him.

 

After nearly a whole month of this awkward dance where Darcy was affectionate with everyone BUT Steve, Bucky wondered if Clint could get that Johnny Storm character to the base.  Maybe seeing his girl kiss his doppelganger might get Steve to admit to Darcy how much he liked her.  

 

Because Bucky could see that as confident as Darcy was, she was insecure about Steve’s very real appreciation for her.  And Steve had developed a bad case of dragging his feet as far as Darcy was concerned.

 

Then, one day, Natasha brought home a puppy.

 

He was small and scrawny and looked like he had seen the bad end of a fight.  The little tough guy was some kind of a mix between a pit bull and golden retriever and he snapped and snarled at anyone who came near him except for Darcy and Natasha.  

 

“You poor tough little cookie!” Darcy cooed at the puppy as she gently cleaned his wounds as he whimpered.  “It’s alright, baby, I’ll fix you up just right.”

 

“Darce, you don’t know if the dog’s got rabies or not,” Jane said diplomatically from the safety of the other side of the common room.  “If he bites you….”

 

“Cookie won’t bite me, no, will you baby?” Darcy insisted as she finished bandaging the dog’s paw and then brought him up to her face and gave him a kiss on his snout.

 

And the vicious little thing made a happy yipping noise and licked her nose in response.

 

“Huh, Cookie reminds me of someone,” Bucky laughed to himself on the couch furtherest from Darcy.  “Scrappy little runt.”

 

Darcy colored at that, knowing what Bucky was getting at.  Cookie licked at her nose again and she was powerless to resist, cuddling the puppy close to her ample bosom.  Steve had been standing in the doorway since the dog arrived, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You don’t need to fight anymore, Cookie,” Darcy promised the puppy in a whisper.  “I’m gonna keep you safe and happy and loved.”

 

And something about the way she cuddled the little puppy against her, repeatedly kissing its fuzzy little head, whispering reassuring promises of future love and devotion…

 

Well that made Steve snap.

 

He stomped up to the couch, his arms still crossed over his chest and stared down at Darcy.

 

Cookie, the newly christened puppy, didn’t growl or snip at Steve.  He simply looked up from his comfortable resting place on Darcy’s bosom and huffed out a breath, seemingly smirking up at his human counterpart.  

 

“Please can I keep him?” Darcy looked up at Steve beseechingly.  “I promise, he won’t be any trouble, and I’ll train him up so he’s never underfoot or in the way of your superhero-ings.”

 

Steve opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, before he let his arms drop to his sides.  He gave Darcy a small, genuine smile and a soft nod.  

 

“Of course you can keep, Cookie,” he said softly.

 

Darcy let out a happy little squeaking noise and jumped up from the couch, Cookie still cradled against her bosom and she fairly jumped and placed a hasty, sloppy, enthusiastic kiss against Steve’s lips.

 

“Here we go,” Bucky whispered, watching in fascination as Steve’s chest began heaving up and down with each breath he took.  Bucky looked past Darcy and Steve and shared a wink with a smug Natasha, who was sitting on the couch that Darcy had abandoned.

 

Bucky count it down in his head.  Ten short seconds.  Darcy stood in front of Steve, scrappy little puppy in her arms, with the scrappy big puppy staring down at her in astonished wonder.  Darcy looked wary, like she had just betrayed a big secret she had been keeping and managed to get one shuffle of her weight between her left and right foot before Steve had his hands gripped on her arms, pulling her in as close as the puppy would allow.  

 

He smiled when she went up on her tiptoes and bent his head to meet her the rest of the way, letting his lips slot against hers with bruising force.  Cookie, to his credit, simply wriggled a little to better get more perfectly sandwiched between the impressive chests that Darcy and Steve were equipped with.  Steve let out a low, rumbling groan of pure pleasure and Natasha was immediately up and off the couch.

 

The red head gave a glare to Jane, then Scott, then Sam, then Clint, and sure enough, all of the other occupants of the room quickly scattered.  Bucky remained.  It would take more than a glare and a pleasurable moan to scare him off.  He wanted to see the payoff.  

 

Natasha went to Darcy and Steve, somehow managing to squeeze a hand between them and extracted a very comfortable and happy little Cookie puppy.  Darcy took advantage of her free hands, letting them go to Steve’s chest, petting at his pecs reverently as Steve continued to try to devour her lips.  

 

“Come along, James,” Natasha ordered.

 

“But look how happy he is!” Bucky laughed, looking around Natasha’s hip to see Steve take one hand off of Darcy to give him the middle finger.  “Darcy-doll, think of all that Mother Russia has to offer before you let that punk suck your soul outta your mouth.”

 

Darcy managed to get a middle finger up at him that time.

 

Natasha put Cookie right in Bucky’s face and when the dog went to yip at him, Bucky was immediately up and out of his chair, allowing Natasha to chase him from the room with the playfully barking dog.  

 

“I really like you,” Steve whispered against Darcy’s lips.  “Been halfway in love with you for a long time.  But you never...you never kissed me before.”

  
“Sorry, I thought you didn’t want it---”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I want as many kisses as you’re willing to give me,” Steve promised with a sly little grin.  “Knock me another one.”

 

Darcy grinned at him as he let his hands draw her close, lifting her completely off of her feet so that her body was pressed against his.  She was more than willing to give him all of the kisses from here on out.  Except for the ones reserved for Cookie.  And Mother Russia.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
